What If
by Gatomon1
Summary: PG for one swear word. Okay, Tai thinks about Sora, but it's got a little bit of originality in the way that he think about her. Please read and review!


Okay, like I said in the summary, Tai think of Sora, but hopefully, it's not _too_ unoriginal. And yes, the next part of 'All that's left are Whispers,' will be out soon. Expect it on January 15th. ^-~

~*What if*~ 

~*Tai's point of View*~

You know, when I was younger, I had this fascination with 'what ifs?' I guess nearly every kid goes through that stage, at some point in their life, but at one time, I was just obsessed with them. It only lasted for about a month, but every single night, I'd lay there in bed, thinking about them. Bad 'what ifs,' and good 'what ifs.'

You know how it goes…one night, you're lying there, trying to get to sleep, thinking, 'What if I break my leg? What if I fail grade 1? What if they tear down the playground at school? What if they close down the candy shop? What if some third grader comes and pops my soccer ball?'

And then the next night, it's, 'What if I become a professional soccer player? That would be _so_ cool! Or what if it suddenly starts to rain chocolate and lollipops? Yum…or, or, what if everything suddenly turned into marshmallows?'

That was a long time ago, though, and since then, I kind of dropped out of that phase. Yet, for some reason, they've been coming back to me lately. Not the old, 'what ifs,' of course, but new ones. And they don't center around such a wide range of topics, they all focus on one topic. Or, I should say, one _person._ They started coming back to me about two months ago.

Two months ago. The worst day of my whole life. Can you guess? Yes. It was the day that Sora got married. To Matt.

Now, every night, I lie there, just like before, the 'what ifs,' going through my mind. Of course, now they're integrated with 'I wonder ifs.'

What if they get divorced, and Sora realizes that she loves me? Then again, what if they _never_ get divorced. Or worse, what if they _do_ and Sora marries someone like…like…Izzy?

I wonder if she makes him breakfast every morning.

I wonder if, when he wakes up, he sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, dropping kisses down the back of her neck. I wonder if she turns around and slips her arms around his neck, letting his kisses fall onto her lips.

What if they have kids? If they do, then there's _no_ chance that they'll get divorced. Matt would never do that to his kids. Not that I want either of them to get hurt…I just wish they had never married in the first place.

And then there's my little daydreams. What if Sora had never fallen in love with Matt, but had fallen in love with me instead? What if it was me that was there with her, every day? What if it was _me_ who could tell her that I love her, and hear her return those words?

I wonder if he buys her flowers on the way home from work? I wonder if she smiles that beautiful smile of hers, the one that lights up her face. I wonder if she sets them down, and throws her arms around him? I'm certain that she does.

What if, what if, what if. Damn it, why do they have to plague me so much? I curse the person who came up with the term. Of course, it doesn't matter what they're called. If they were called, 'When ifs,' they'd still mean the same thing.

What if something happens to her, and I'm not the one that's with her, whispering little reassurances and words of love?

I wonder if she ever thinks of me. I wonder if there's ever been one fleeting second when she wishes that she had chosen me instead.

What if she never has? Not for even one, single second in all those years? What if she secretly hates me, but is just too kind a person to let on?

At one point, though, I was certain that she felt _something_ for me. At one point, I was almost sure that she loved me. Me, not him. Me. 

Then again…what if she didn't?

What if.

What if.

What if…

Hmm…it was kind of short…but I think it turned out rather well. Poor Tai! I still can't believe that it ended Sorato. *sigh.* Anyway, if I get enough reviews, I'll make some more installments. Maybe a part for each Digidestined. Please review!

Gatomon_1


End file.
